ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Spider-Man enemies in other media
in the series, a group consisting of Spider-Man villains in [[The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV series)|The Spectacular Spider-Man]]]] Spider-Man has had much media attention due to his popularity as a superhero, as have his villains. Here is a list of his primary villains that have undergone media attention such as in films, televisions, and video games. Film This is a list of Spider-Man enemies that have been in Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy, Marc Webb's ''[[Spider-Man in film|''The Amazing Spider-Man duology]], Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Sony's Marvel Universe. The films also introduces Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors, the man who in the comics becomes the Lizard, but this transformation never took place during Raimi's tenure as director. Spider-Man 2 also features Daniel Gillies as John Jameson, whose similar transformation into the Man-Wolf is not depicted in the film. Additionally, the Kingpin was featured prominently in the 2003 Mark Steven Johnson film Daredevil, where he was portrayed by Michael Clarke Duncan. Mendel Stromm was also portrayed by actor Ron Perkins in ''Spider-Man'', although he did not become a villain. In Marc Webb's reboot of Spider-Man, the Lizard is the villain. Irrfan Khan also portrays the antagonistic Dr. Ratha in The Amazing Spider-Man. In Spider-Man: Homecoming, the villains Vulture, Tinkerer, and Shocker are introduced, played by Michael Keaton, Michael Chernus, and Bokeem Woodbine, respectively. Michael Mando appears as Mac Gargan, but did not become Scorpion. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, Jake Gyllenhaal portrays Mysterio, who was originally to be played by Bruce Campbell in Raimi's canceled fourth film. Additionally, although the character has not appeared in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film yet, Vincent D'Onofrio portrays the Kingpin in the Netflix series Daredevil, which is said to take place in the same universe as the films. Television A number of Spider-Man villains have made appearances in Spider-Man television series or other Marvel Comics related shows mostly in animation. Also, in Wolverine and the X-Men, there was a character that closely resembles Shadrac. Here is a listing in alphabetical order. Sinister Six A few of Spider-Man villains in other media have joined the group Sinister Six (or Insidious Six in Spider-Man: The Animated Series) to take down Spider-Man just like in the comics. Here is a list of villains who have joined. The numbers beside the supervillain with the parentheses in between them stand for their first meeting and second meeting and so on. Made-for-TV villains These villains do not appear in the comics. They were created for various cartoon series. Among them are: ''Spider-Man'' (1967) * Baron Von Rantenraven: A German pilot who commanded Sky Harbor, which he used to invade New York with WWI biplanes. He uses paralyzing devices. * Bolton: A giant Martian warrior who can throw thunderbolts and was sent to invade Earth. He was freed from Spider-Man's webbing by Boomer, who then led Bolton to the "Gold Bullion Building", before he is accidentally sent away from Earth by one of his own thunderbolts. He is not to be confused with Thor. * Boomer: A crook who used explosives to rob banks with his partner Borer due to lightning covering the sound. He commanded Bolton after freeing them, but after their defeat Spider-Man knocks him out. * Blackwell the Magician: Not a proper villain, but a powerful stage magician who tries to get Spider-Man's help to prevent the Old Gates theater from being knocked down, with former actors Emily Thorndike and James Booth. Later, the Green Goblin steals some of their magical powers, but Blackwell helps defeat him. * Blotto: A monster brought to life by Clive's "Spirit Scope" for getting revenge on the world. It starts consuming the city, but it is destroyed when the "Spirit Scope" is used again on it by Spider-Man, turning it to a papery substance. * Charles Cameo: A former actor who used disguises to commit crimes. He once impersonated the Prime Minister of Rutania to steal charity money and later impersonated well-known figures and finally Spider-Man to steal art treasures, but both times was exposed. ** Brutus: The thuggish getaway driver for Charles Cameo, webbed up by Spider-Man. * Carol: A young woman who is a part of a race of "Spider-Men". She started stealing equipment to help save her people. * Clive: A movie producer who planned revenge on the movie critics and audiences by creating the monster Blotto with his "Spirit Scope" while hiding in a power plant. ** Collin: The dwarfish assistant of Clive. He is accidentally paralyzed by Clive's "Spirit Scope", but the Mayor later mentions he responded to treatment. * Desperado: A cowboy-themed thief armed with hypnotic guns. He flew around on a robotic horse equipped with a helicopter-like rotor. * De Vargas: A Spanish conquistador who ruled a golden Aztec city in the Andes (it's never explained what the Aztecs were doing in the Andes). * Dr. Atlantean: A scientist from Atlantis who brought Manhattan underwater as part of a plan to help the Atlanteans invade. He is a redrawn version of the Master Technician/Radiation Specialist. * Dr. Cool: A diamond thief who put Spider-Man in a freezer that was somehow able to be set to absolute zero. * Dr. Manta: Actually a Rocket Robin Hood villain. He used giant, mechanical beetles and other monsters (all controlled by playing an organ) to enslave an island's inhabitants and planned to use them to mine a mineral which would give him great power. * Dr. Noah Body: A brilliant scientist who has somehow found a way to make himself invisible. In his first appearance, he took revenge on J. Jonah Jameson for ridiculing his theories of invisibility. In the second appearance, he broke Electro, Green Goblin, and Vulture out of jail to take out Spider-Man. Spider-Man makes them fight among themselves using ventriloquism, then webs up Dr. Noah Body, who is then jailed. * Dr. Dumpty: Real name Dr. Humperdink Dumpty, a thief who stole the jewels of actress Rachel Welles when he attacked a parade. He utilized a small variety of balloon-themed weapons. * Dr. Genie: An evil female genie disguised as a woman named "Melissa Genie". * Dr. Magneto: Real name Dr. Matto Magneto (pronounced mag-net-o), a scientist armed with a gun that could magnetize and de-magnetize metals and non-metals. He planned revenge upon the world for refusing to induct him into the Science Hall of Fame. Using anti-magnetic webbing, Spider-Man defeated Dr. Magneto. * Dr. Vespasian: A criminal scientist who developed a drinkable invisibility serum that he tested on himself and his dog Brutus and who tried to get the co-operation of the city's major criminals by getting rid of Spider-Man, before being captured in ice cream toppings by Spider-Man. * Dr. Von Schlick: An evil scientist who wore a rubber, non-stick costume with petroleum-based bubbles emitted from his fingers. Spider-Man had to use a special webbing to stop him. * Dr. Zap: An electricity-powered scientist who kidnapped Dr. Irving Caldwell in order to learn the secrets of Dr. Caldwell's levitation helmet. * Fakir: An Arabian Fakir whose flute could move objects, cast illusions, and control alligators. * Fiddler: Otherwise only known as "Otto", Fiddler is a man whose violin was capable of concussive blasts and disintegrating objects. He was angered that rock music is overcoming classical music. * Gator: An alligator that was given superhuman intelligence by Doctor Conner where its appearance has it made from recycled footage of the Lizard. * Harley Clivendon: An Australian game hunter who once hypnotized J. Jonah Jameson with an idol so that he could steal their money with the help of an Aborigine. He later tried to find the Fountain of Youth. * Human Fly Twins: Real names Stan and Lee Patterson, they are former circus performers who robbed people with their ability to scale walls. They once impersonated Spider-Man. Not to be confused with the Human Fly found in the mainstream comics. * Infinata: Actually a Rocket Robin Hood villain. Infinata is from the Fifth Dimension. He attempted to steal the Universal Library from a dying scientist who came from the destroyed planet Gorth, but Spider-Man discovered all of his power is based on fear. * Master Technician/Radiation Specialist: A mad scientist who took over Manhattan's new and only Nuclear Power Plant and uses a special ray in it to lift Manhattan into the clouds unless the city met his demands like amnesty from arrest and the right to make his own power plant. He had a radiation gun which gave Spider-Man a disadvantage. In his next appearance, he uses radiation that takes over nearly all of the city's minds. In "Swing City," he is named the Master Technician. In "Specialists and Slaves," he is the Radiation Specialist. The episode "Up From Nowhere" features Dr. Atlantean, who is a slightly redrawn M.T. In that episode, Manhattan is sunk instead of lifted into the air. * Master Vine: The leader of a prehistoric race of plant people that lives off of radium energy. In a redone appearance, the people used a machine that cools the environment. * Micro Man: Real name Professor Pretories, a diabolical scientist who created a light bulb that could shrink him to a small size and planned to destroy New York with a nuclear weapon he called "The Kingdom Come Device" after breaking out of prison. The name "Micro Man" comes from the title of the episode, and is not used in the episode itself. * Miss Trubble: A middle-aged woman with a chest that enabled her to summon living statue versions of Greek mythological characters and creatures. * Mole: Leader of the Molemen, having apparently got the idea to steal buildings from Mugs Reilly. His appearance used Mugs Riley's footage. * Mugs Reilly: A criminal who escaped from jail and discovered an underground society of Molemen. He used them to steal entire banks while disguised as their leader, but was unmasked by Spider-Man. * Pardo: A strange-looking man who could turn into an enormous black house cat composed of "pure energy" with hypnotic (and possibly teleporting) vision. When the black cat is electrocuted, all that is left is Pardo's clothes. * Parafino: Owner of Parafino's Wax Museum, he is able to create living wax sculptures and trap people in suspended animation. He once used wax mannequins of Blackbeard, Jesse James, and the Executioner of Paris to commit crimes. * Phantom: Some sort of inventor, he appeared in "The Fifth Avenue Phantom" and "The Dark Terrors". He used a device that shrank valuables as well as android women who masqueraded as fashion mannequins. In his second appearance, he used a Shadow-Scope to create Shadow Monsters to commit crimes. * Plotter: Plotter is a criminal mastermind who hires Ox and Cowboy to steal a blueprint for a missile and has a hideout of sophisticated technology. * Plutonians: Not proper villains, but giant ice beings from Pluto with freezing powers who attempt to kidnap Dr. Smartyr so that they can use his warp-drive to leave Earth which they do until the end of the episode. * Ponce de León: A centuries-old Spanish conquistador who found the Fountain of Youth and kidnapped Dr. Connors to prevent it from being discovered. Although his cannon accidentally destroys it and he disappears. Never actually named, but at the episode's end Spider-Man says the character may have been Ponce de Leon. * Red Dog Melvin: A criminal who was imprisoned by Parafino. * Robot: A huge metal-eating robot, it is unexplained where it came from. Spider-Man defeated it by causing it to fall into the water. * Scarf: A thief who projected psychedelic images into the sky and stole things during the confusion. * Scarlet Sorcerer: An ancient Egyptian sorcerer named Kotep who was defeated by his opponent Brazman and placed in suspended animation until a professor at Peter Parker's school used an incantation to awaken him 7,000 years later. He was followed by an army of demons who said they would only obey him if he defeated Spider-Man. Without his sceptre, Scarlet Sorcerer loses his power. When Spider-Man breaks it, he goes back to the depths of time. * Shakespeare: A gentleman thief whose gang dressed up in gorilla suits after some were let loose at a zoo to steal diamonds. * Sir Galahad: A thief dressed in a full suit of armor who rode a motorcycle and armed himself with an electrified lance. * Skymaster: A criminal that hated all "ground-dwellers", riding in his blimp. * Snow Master: A snowman brought to life by a chemical reaction and electrical charge. Spider-Man defeated the Snowman by electrocuting him. He is only briefly named "Snow Master" by J. Jonah Jameson in the closing moments of the episode. * Super Swami: A swami called Coga with a talent for creating illusions. He was assisted by Mistress, but was eventually knocked into a river by Spider-Man and jailed. ** Mistress: A witch with hypnotizing powers and an ally of Super Swami. ''Spider-Man'' (1981 TV series) * Gadgeteer: Joshua is an evil janitor who takes on this identity to steal Dr. Norton's shrink ray. * Nephilia: A scientist named Dr. Bradley Shaw and his assistant Penny plotted to attain Spider-Man's blood and a DNA sample of a nephilia spider into order to duplicate his powers use them for Bradley's own needs. Unfortunately, he ends up becoming Nephilia: a mutant with a man's torso and a spider body from the waist down. When Penny ends up betraying Nephilia by cutting the boxcar containing gold loose, Nephilia helps Spider-Man into stoppong the runaway boxcar. After Penny was stopped, Spider-Man restored Nephilia back to Dr. Bradley Shaw. * Professor Gizmo: Professor Gizmo is a master criminal who planned to use Spider-Man to attach an antenna to the large sunken treasure ship, the El Conquistador. * Sidewinder: Sidewinder is a masked cowboy villain who rides a flying robot horse. He leads a gang of cowboys who also ride flying robot horses. Spider-Man managed to defeat Sidewinder and discover that he is Wild Willie Wilson who had pulled the robberies that framed the original owner of the Rodeo Show. * Stuntman: Jack Riven was the World's Greatest Stuntman until an accident permanently fused him to a mechanical suit of armor a few years ago. He blames Spider-Man for that. Stuntman has two lackey named Larry and Moe who help make up the Triangle of Evil. ''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1981) * Arachnoid: Zolton is a chemical scientist who creates a Spider-Serum that will give him Spider-Powers. He impersonates Spider-Man when committing crimes until he mutates into the Arachnoid: a mutant with the torso of a man and a spider's body from the waist down. This plot was somewhat based on Nephilia's. * Buzz Mason: He is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who secretly mind-controlled Lightwave into committing robberies of a device that will enable him to control a satellite called the GUARDSTAR. * Cyberiad: Nathan Price was Firestar's lover until an accident caused by an attack by A.I.M. caused him to end up as a cyborg called Cyberiad. He attacked the X-Men Mansion and captured its members one-by-one. His design is based on Fatal Five member Tharok. * Gamesman: The Gamesman plotted to cause havoc in New York by using the arcade games to hypnotize the teenagers there. He unwittingly caused Francis Byte to become Videoman resulting in Gamesman to manipulate him. * Lightwave: Aurora Dante is Iceman's half-sister who can manipulate and control light. She is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. until Buzz Mason mind-controlled her into stealing a device that will allow Buzz to control the GUARDSTAR. Lightwave is based on Aurora and Darkstar. * Videoman: Electro brought it out of an arcade game to steal components for his Ultra-Transformer, but was defeated by the Spider-Friends. Videoman was released again during a thunderstorm. A teenage video game prodigy named Francis Byte ends up becoming Videoman due to an explosion caused by the Gamesman's plot where Francis learns to become a good superhero. After the Gamesman's defeat, he is now training with the X-Men. ''Spider-Man'' (1994 TV series) * Alisha Silvermane: In this series, she is Silvermane's daughter. * Iceberg: He was a frozen crime lord that works for the Kingpin and that Hobbie Brown used to work for before becoming the Prowler. * Man-Spider: When Spider-Man's powers went out of control and - against Dr. Mariah Crawford's advice - he took a serum to cure himself, it instead caused him to mutate into an arachnid-like mutant creature. He is cured by Mariah with the help of Kraven the Hunter. Later, when Vulture briefly drains Spider-Man's youth, he finds himself turning into a Man-Spider for a time. In the series finale, Spider-Man encounters a parallel version of himself who has six arms and is prone to transforming into the Man-Spider. * Miriam: In this series, she is a Vampire Queen and the mother of Blade. ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (2003) * Dr. Zellner: He developed a drug that would make stupid people intelligent. He tested it on thug twins Jack and Mack and used them to commit crimes. * The Gaines Twins: Roland and Roxanne Gaines are ruthless telepathic twins. They held a vendetta against Kraven the Hunter for killing their parents with a poison (that, ironically, also gave the Twins their powers) and almost manipulated Spider-Man into killing him. * Piranha: An assassin who, disguised as a European Union member named Harlan Tremain, targeted the Mayor of New York and the President. The Silver Sable attacked him, although Spider-Man thought she was the enemy at first. * Pterodax: Pterodax is a high-tech mercenary group led by Sergai. * Shikata: Shikata is a martial arts expert and swordsman who uses a mystical sword and incantation to stay young. Seeing Spider-Man as a worthy foe, she wanted to fight him to the death. At first Spider-Man refused, but after Shikata threatened Mary Jane, he ended up dueling her. Spider-Man destroyed the sword ending Shikata's prolonged life. * Talon: Cheyenne Tate is a high-tech thief who was a love interest for Harry Osborn. She is somewhat based on Black Cat. * Turbo Jet: As Turbo Jet, Wyler acts like a modern-day Robin Hood with the stealing from the rich and giving to the poor while wearing a high-tech suit. He is said to be based on Rocket Racer. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012) * Boston Terroriers: A group of lesser Boston criminals stopped by Spider-Man who were given high-tech armor by Steel Spider. ** Plymouth Rocker: A common Boston criminal who is given a giant high-tech armor suit by Steel Spider. Plymouth Rocker's exoskeleton enhances his hand-to-hand combat skills as well as giving him super-strength and being able to climb vertical walls. He is named after Plymouth Rock. ** Salem's Witch: A Boston museum thief who is given high-tech armor by Steel Spider. Salem's Witch has anti-gravity disk beneath her boots enabling her to fly and laser-shooting bracelets. She is named after the Salem witch trials. ** Slam Adams: A Boston robber given high-tech patriot armor by Steel Spider. Slam Adams also wields a shield. He is named after Samuel Adams. * Wolf Spider (real name: Peter Parker): A version of Peter Parker from another universe and the main antagonist of the "Return to the Spider-Verse" episodes in Season 4. Unlike most versions of Peter Parker who stood for heroism and responsibility, Wolf Spider became a villainous madman. In that time before the Siege of Perilous came to his universe, Wolf Spider put everyone including his world's Miles Morales into misery. Video games A number of Spider-Man villains have made appearances in Spider-Man video games series or other Marvel Comics related shows mostly in other games. Here is a listing in alphabetical order. Novels, theatre and radio Spider-Man villains that were introduced in novels, theatre productions and radio programs. The Gentleman For decades, the wealthy and misanthropic Gustav Fiers controlled a criminal organisation. Fiers had a lethal reputation in the criminal underworld, known for conducting elaborate plans to increase his own wealth, involved behind the scenes in various significant events in global history. Gustav Fiers eventually learned that Richard and Mary Parker, two agents under his employ, were double agents working for the United States government. When the Parkers were hired by Albert Malik, Fiers informed Malik of their disloyalty.Spider-Man: The Secret of the Sinister Six, Ibooks, 2002 Malik hired Gustav Fiers' brother, the Finisher, to kill the Parkers. The Finisher succeeded in doing so but, decades later, was killed in a battle with the Parkers' son, Spider-Man.The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5 Lesser threats References Enemies Enemies, List of Spider-Man